Amarro
| debut = Episode 133 | revival = Episode 132 | final = Episode 218 }} Mashna was a former Diwata general who defected to Hathoria as its Mashna.https://www.behance.net/gallery/47610015/Encantadia-2016-AmarroHe is the father of Aquil and the original owner of the Hirada sword. Amarro later returns his loyalty to Lireo in order to be reinstated as Mashna once again after leaving Etheria. He is the only Hadezar-turned-resurrected Encantado (made by Ether) who survived the final war against Hagorn. Appearance Amarro wears a modified version of Amarro's 2005 armor from the original series. He has a strong built due to his life as a Diwata general before defecting to Hathoria. He later wears a Lirean armor upon his return to Lireo. Personality Amarro may have been loyal to King Hagorn upon his resurrection as a Hadezar, but he shows his care towards his son Aquil when he saved his son from the Hadezars. Hara Avria of Etheria and Bathalumang Ether are much aware that Amarro is not really loyal to Etheria itselfEpisode 160. All he desires is for peace to reign in Encantadia permanently. He has the highest respect to Hara Minea of Lireo. Upon meeting with Lilasari, he has developed his feelings towards her. History The former general of Lireo army, Amarro was also known for his skills as a blacksmith of Lireo. It is also a known fact that he acquired his skills from old Hathoria, where smiths learn the craft. He was presumably mentored by the former Hathor king Bartimus and the barbarian leader Vish'ka during a time when Etheria was rising to power and the four territories were at peace. At some point before the Etherian war, Amarro defected from Lireo to Hathoria. He was killed during the war and was sent to Balaak.Episode 136. By virtue of being mentored by Bartimus, Amarro forged a friendship with then-prince Arvak. He was first mentioned by Hagorn, who believed that this connection could make Aquil easier to deal with.Episode 123 A diwata soldier claimed that Amarro was born during the days of Etheria, and became friendly with the Hathors, making him betray his own race.Episode 127Though Aquil had defended his father's name, it appears that the claim is correct. Several years later, Amarro was among the dead Hathor soldiers (later as Hadezars) to be resurrected from Balaak, along with Asval, Hitano and Hagorn after the the king of Hathoria has successfully passed the test from Arde, by defeating Mancao in Balaak. When Hagorn and his army of Hadezars are moving to invade Lireo, Asval tells the cloaked Amarro to go with them. There, Amarro unveils himself. Amarro saves Aquil from his fellow Hadezars. He tried to convince Aquil to join the Hathors, since he recognized Hagorn as king. Amarro was enamored with LilaSari's beauty and finesse before commenting on her fighting skills. After King Hagorn's death, Amarro and Asval went to the ruins of Etheria to find Ether, as an order from Arde. However, Ether spits her venom on both of them and they received the blood of Ether, which would turn them from Hadezars to living Encantados. Amarro has returned as a living Encantado, along with Asval and LilaSari, and they become Ether's agents. Amarro attempted to persuade his son, Aquil, in joining the Etherian cause but they were caught by Andora. As Andora is about to use her mind against Aquil, Amarro intervened telling her that he already persuaded his son to join the Etherian cause. Amarro was delighted when Avria made peace with the other Encantados, not knowing that Avria had a hidden agenda. While traveling along the Bandido land, Amarro revealed to LilaSari that Avria cannot use all her powers, even if granted by Ether, since it is also limited. If Avria's power was outmatched by someone with a stronger force than her, her curse will fire back at the cost of her life force. Amarro knew this since he lived during the age of Rama Bartimus of Hathoria who witnessed the Etherian war. Amarro silently chooses to defect from Etheria after Avria has summoned the Etherian soldiers through the Portal of Time. When Ybrahim was about to be killed by the Etherian soldiers, Amarro intervenes to help Ybrahim in fighting against the Etherian soldiers. However, Ybrahim angers Amarro regarding Lira's death and the deaths of Mira, Wahid and Gilas. But Amarro tells him that he's not the one who killed the four. Amarro helps LilaSari to go to Batis ng Katotohanan to reveal LilaSari's past and the true beginnings with her lost daughter Deshna. He later returns his loyalty to Lireo, along with LilaSari, to fight against Hagorn's forces. Amarro helps Aquil in slaying the Etherian soldiers, telling him that they will fight together. After the war, Amarro survives the war. Despite that he is absent in the wedding celebration of his son Aquil and Danaya (alongside Azulan and Pirena), Amarro appears at the coronation of Hara Alena in Lireo. Amarro and Lilasari have finally found Deshna and he tells her to go to her before he kissed her. Abilities Powers Amarro was granted the power of ivictus ''by Bathalumang Ether. He no longer uses the ivictus upon his defection from Ether and his return to Lireo. Other Skills Amarro is proficient in sword-fighting like his son. Amarro is also known for being a renowned bladesmith, being mentored by former Hathor king Bartimus and the barbarian, Vish'ka. Being an Ivtre, he can inflict harm on fellow Ivtres. Due to living in the early days of Encantadia, he has vast knowledge of the myths, legends, and history of Encantadia such as Avria's weakness. Weaponry Amarro originally wielded his sword ''Hirada before it passed on to his son Aquil. He has forged the crimson-colored copy of the Hirada called Alipin, which is made of Balaak metal. It is later reforged into second Hirada, with red gems on the hilt, upon his return in Lireo as a Mashna. He can use arnis sticks with efficiency. Relatives Trivia * Alfred Vargas, who reprises the role of Amarro in this 2016 series, previously played Aquil in the original 2005-2006 series and also Amarro in the second book (Etheria) of the original series. * As Amarro, Alfred Vargas is the second actor to play the same character in the two incarnations of Encantadia, the first being Noel Urbano, as the voice of Imaw. * Amarro's requel armor is a remodelled and modified Amarro's armor and Aquil's Devas armor from the original series but being themed with crimson rubble pattern design, while his weapon is a crimson-colored Hirada, ''called ''Alipin. * For unknown reasons even after Ether has cursed into mortal snake by Emre, Amarro's condition as a resurrected living Encantado (made by Ether) is not affected after he survived the final war. Version differences * Amarro's trait in Etheria (Book 2 of the original series) is good-natured and always sided with the Diwatas and the forces of Hathoria, Sapiro and Adamya against the Etherians, while the requel's Amarro is anti-hero and being sided with Hathoria and later the New Etheria. However, after leaving Hara Avria, he, along with LilaSari, becomes an ally. * The original Amarro did have natural voice, while the requel Amarro, as a Hadezar, has his voice digitally deepen, just like Hagorn and other Hadezars such as Asval and Hitano. Later Amarro has natural voice upon his resurrection as a living Encantado serving for Ether. * Amarro does not have his general position in the original series. In the requel, Amarro was the mashna of Lireo and Hathoria during the age of Etheria. * In the original series, Amarro died in young Aquil's arms after the being defeated by surviving Etherian soldiers from the portal and presumably sent to Devas. In the requel, how Amarro died during the Etherian war before he was sent to Balaak was not yet elaborated. Later in the final episode, Amarro survives after the final war and he appears at the coronation of Hara Alena. *In the second book, Danaya, through the time travelling with her fellow Sang'gres, has met Amarro, whom she thought of him as Aquil, while his son was a kid during the Etherian age. In the requel Amarro has attracted to LilaSari. *In the second book of the original series, Amarro is the original creator of the Kalasag'','' which is given to Raquim, and later passed to Ybrahim. In this requel, it is said that Vish'ka had a big part in the Kalasag's forging during the early ages of the Kingdom of Sapiro.Noel Layon Flores. *In the original series, Amarro did not participate in the Hathor war prior to the second book. References Category:Finale character